


two for one

by mushmin



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushmin/pseuds/mushmin
Summary: blink carefully, for when your eyelids rise again, you may find that everything has settled into sands of nothing once again.(Topp Dogg 7 Day Challenge)





	two for one

**Author's Note:**

> This is the denial fic for the challenge.
> 
> I'm actually proud of this one so please be gentle with your criticism.

Yoo Sangdo is the boy with the broken Christmas lights under his skin, frayed wires tickling his entire being, broken glass lacerating his heart so slowly and painfully he mistakes it for heartbreak. 

Yoo Sangdo is the boy with roots for feet, so grounded is he in everything he does, so strong and sturdy that he can carry all of them upon his strong branches, so willfully kind that he grows only if there is no disturbance to them. 

Yoo Sangdo is the boy with feathers for fingers, light tips that brush against their hands as they shake before their debut showcase, soft downiness brushing over their foreheads when sleep eludes them. 

_Does sleep ever escape him? They do not know._

Yoo Sangdo is the boy with the moonlight for eyes, rich and guiding as they are, gentle and protective in the darkest of nights. 

_So certain he is only reflecting their brighter, braver light._

Yoo Sangdo is the boy with a music box for a throat, his song, invigorating as a child's laugh, his laugh, shiny as a lost dime, his speech, forgotten like a dream. 

_Isn't it odd that they only ever remember their nightmares?_

Yoo Sangdo's heart is the viewfinder of a camera, capturing everything around it in all its beauty, a perfect vantage point to see all that matters. 

_Nobody ever sees the face behind the camera._

Yoo Sangdo is the boy with the neck of a swan,

_Swans mate for life._

so delicate and effortlessly elegant,

_Swans destroy more than is even remotely necessary for their survival._

so careful and so desperate to be beautiful, 

_Swans value kindness above all else._

so ready to be free. 

_Swans can fly at up to 60 miles per hour._

or

_Swans have a lifespan of 20 years and Yoo Sangdo is on his 24th._

Yoo Sangdo is the boy with a soul crafted of double sided tape, like he takes and takes and takes from so many different places he's almost two different people, like he's a two for one deal that still isn't worth buying. 

Yoo Sangdo is the boy who is half chameleon, half chimera. 

Yoo Sangdo is the boy who is half father, half child. 

Yoo Sangdo is the boy who is half Yoo Sangdo, and half Park Hyunho, Kim Dongsung, Jin Hyosang, Kim Taeyang, Kim Sanggyun, Park Sehyuk, Kim Hansol, Shin Yooncheol, Jeon Hojoon, Shin Jiho, Kim Byungjoo, Seo Sangwon. 

Which is why, they think, none of them can accept that Yoo Sangdo _is_ nothing, and _was_ everything.


End file.
